1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handling means and more particularly to article-gripping tongs for home and shop use and the like.
2. Prior Art
Various types of specifically configured tongs have been devised for a special limited purpose such as the handling of eggs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,818) and the gripping and handling of Mason-type jars (U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,554) and the like. However, the great bulk of tongs presently being sold are of general purpose usage, employ relatively simple, flat opposed surfaces and are not very well adapted for reaching, gripping and moving bulky or odd-shaped articles such as packages commonly encountered; for example, in general purpose stores and such specialty stores as grocery stores, hardware stores and the like.
There still is a need for simple efficient tongs which can be easily used to separate closely stacked packages from one another and to firmly grip and pull them from relatively difficult to reach storage positions on shelves, racks and the like. Such tongs should be light in weight and be capable of being used effectively with a wide variety of weights, sizes and shapes of packages and other articles.